Immunoassays such as lateral flow rapid tests are widely used in in-vitro diagnostics, veterinary medicine and environmental analytic. These tests are based on an interaction of antibodies with antigens which brings about a change of a colour or colour or chromatic intensity or saturation of a test result region. The change of the colour or of the colour saturation can be assessed either with the naked eye or quantitatively. There are known stationary devices and portable devices for evaluating such tests.
For example, U.S. 2012/0063652A1 describes a smartphone-based method for evaluating colour-based reaction testing of biological materials by capturing a digital image of a test strip together with an adjacently-located reference colour chart in an uncontrolled environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,322 B2 describes a test media reader module.
WO 2009/054729 A1 describes an immunoassay analysis method.
The above described approaches, however, do not allow a reliable quantitative analysis of assays. In view of the above, there is need for improvement.